mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Government of the Caribbean
The Brethren Coast, or The Kingdom of the Brethren Coast, is an archipelago nation ruled by an absolute monarch known as the "Pirate King." It is located in the Caribbean Sea. Social Information Political Information Foreign Relations Diplomacy Organizations The Brethren Coast is one of the original signees of the Treaty of Moscow and one of the original four members of the intergovernmental extension said treaty produced; the Atlantic Pact. Territories The Brethren currently holds a small amount of territory in the Caribbean Sea. The most prominent of the territories is Haiti, which is where the capital (Cap-Haitien) is located. Territories Controlled by the Brethren Coast *Haiti *Saint Croix *Saint Thomas *Saint Jan The Court The Court, also known as the Brethren Court, is a group of political advisers that serve Pirate King Cannonwalker. Each one is given the title "Pirate Lord" and some are given territories to govern (depending on the availability of land). The Pirate Lords *Pirate Lord AwesomeA321 - Lord of Haiti *Pirate Lord Rocket_93 - Lord of Saint Croix *Pirate Lord Ned_Edgewalker - Lord of Saint Thomas *Pirate Lord ??? - Lord of Saint Jan Gallery 2014-07-26_01.40.50.png|Cannonwalker, Pirate King of the Brethren Coast 2014-07-27_09.40.53.png|AwesomeA321, Pirate Lord of Haiti 2014-07-15 16.37.55.png|Rocket_93, Pirate Lord of Saint Croix 2014-07-15 14.14.29.png|Ned_Edgewalker, Pirate Lord of Saint Thomas Pirate Flags As per tradition, the Pirate King and every Pirate Lord leads their own crews. These are the flags they use aboard their ships. Cannonwalker flag 1.jpg|Cannonwalker's pirate flag David's flag.jpg|AwesomeA321's pirate flag Law.jpg|Rocket_93's pirate flag Ned pirate flag 1.png|Ned_Edgewalker's pirate flag News *7/7/1820 - The Kingdom of the Brethren Coast is established. *7/7/1820 - Sweden immediately embargoes any trade from the Brethren. *7/7/1820 - Pirate King Cannonwalker signs The Treaty of Moscow, making an alliance between the Coast and the nations of Russia, America, and Poland-Lithuania. *7/8/1820 - The Brethren Coast becomes allies with Gran Colombia. *7/8/1820 - Pirate King Cannonwalker signs the Treaty of Tabriz, establishing an open trade agreement and indefinite cease fire with Persia. *7/8/1820 - The Brethren Coast becomes allies with Sweden. Sweden's trade embargo is lifted, an open trade agreement is established and a Swedish military base is built on Haiti. *7/9/1820 - Sweden is absorbed into the Russian Empire, making diplomatic relations between the Coast and Sweden moot. *7/9/1820 - The Brethren Coast and the Ottoman Empire begin trading. *7/10/1820 - The Brethren Coast and the Netherlands begin trading. *7/16/1820 - The Brethren Coast joins the Atlantic Pact, a result of the Treaty of Moscow signed on July 7th. *7/19/1820 - The Brethren Coast and the newly-formed Independent Circle of Bounty Hunters form an alliance and begin trading. *7/25/1820 - The Brethren Coast and Bavaria establish diplomatic relations. *7/26/1820 - Following their admissions into the Atlantic Pact, the Brethren Coast begins open trade with Gran Colombia, Morocco, the Netherlands and France. *7/27/1820 - Following their admissions into the Atlantic Pact, the Brethren Coast begins open trade with Romania and Württemberg. Category:Government Category:Brethren Coast